COD Advance Warfare: Izetta the Last Witch
by scouttroop
Summary: After the end of ATLAS, Mitchell and his friends discovered Weisses Hexe the White Witch who's from another dimension. They will travel to this dimension that it's a different World War 2 that's going on and gain some new friends and allies. Futuristic weapons VS World War 2 weapons.
1. Fresh New Start

**Fresh New Start**

 **Crossover with Izetta: The Last Witch with COD: Advance Warfare, so here's where Weisse Hexe the white witch arrives at the COD: Advance Warfare dimension and freezes herself where she is discovered by ATLAS and the aftermath after the death of Jonathan Irons and the fall of ATLAS.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

COD: Advance Warfare Dimension Random Location Year 1203

Somewhere in a random location outside of what will be Seattle USA in the future, a strange white light appears. Then emerging from it was some woman wearing a dress that might have been a prison dress.

"I've manage to escape that and enter this dimension", she said feeling exhausted from using all of her magic just to escape her horrible fate.

Her name is Weisse Hexe and she is known as the White Witch, she's also a the protector or guardian of a country known as Eylstadt. Her dimension is a alternate universe where each country's name is different but base on the ones from this dimension.

Anyway during her time there she met a prince of Eylstadt during it's medieval era, they eventually fell in love with each other. Many times Weisse Hexe has protected the country from enemies that invaded it and the prince now king was grateful for this, so was the people. Despite that Weisse Hexe was seen as a hero by all of the people of Eylstadt, the church who make the rules doesn't see it that way, the king who's already dying of an illness warns his wife and queen that once he's gone he's kingdom will be endanger once the church discover Weiss Hexe's presences and will be branded heretics.

To avoid this the king sold her out to the inquisition, the queen told her that the king ordered this but didn't mention about the fear of the kingdom being branded heretics. Weisse felt betrayed after hearing these words from the queen but unaware that the king only did this to protect his kingdom, Weisse was sentences to death by the church to be burned at the stake and there she meets her demises.

Or did she? While tied up at the stake she was able to use whatever magic she hand left even without her staff to teleport her into another dimension which is the Call of Duty: Advance Warfare dimension and escape her death at the stake.

"I don't think there are any humans here yet so I will have to take a long slumber until then", Weisse last act is she use her magic to freeze herself into crystal-ice like shape in order for her to sleep no matter how long it takes.

XXX

Seattle USA Priors before the start of the COD: Advance Warfare

An excavation is going on outside the city of Seattle done by a mega corporation known as ATLAS, they've detected an odd energy source while unearthing for rare minerals. The mine workers were able to dig a hole into energy sources then 2 ATLAS Troopers enter the hole and open their flashlight to see what they are looking for, what they found is the frozen Weisse Hexe still slumbering for many years and hasn't even age not once.

 _"ATLAS 2 Report."_

"Prophet we found what looks like a woman frozen in time."

 _"Are you certain on what your are seeing Trooper?"_

"I'm certain Prophet now please call for pick of this frozen woman here", ATLAS Trooper said while he and his partner are touching the frozen Weisse Hexe.

 _"Copy that ATLAS 2 will send a Warbird to pick you up and the frozen woman."_

XXX

New Baghdad Year 2061

"Mitchell pull me up, I'm not letting go so you have to pull me up!" Jonathan Irons who was hanging on to Mitchell's damage prosthetic arm begs him to pull him.

"You got 2 choices, you pull me up or this building goes down and we go down with it!" But Mitchell continues to ignore Irons when he slowly swings his damage prosthetic arm.

"Mitchell what are you doing?! What are you doing?! Mitchell I gave you that arm! Mitchell I gave you a second chance!" Irons pleas with Mitchell again but for the last time he ignores him and servers his prosthetic arm.

"AHHHH MITCHEEEEEELLLLLL!" Irons falls to death and Mitchell toss his knife away as Gideon helps him up.

"It was only going to end one way for him", Gideon commented about Irons's death to Mitchell before they leave the building.

XXX

After the death of Jonathan Irons the entire USA and their allies hunted down and executed or arrested everyone that's part of ATLAS thus dissolving the mega corporation for good. Soon after ATLAS was dissolved Sentinel Task Forces was shut down with no need for them now, Mitchell who got a new prosthetic returns to his previous life as a US Marine with Gideon and Ilona joining him, Mitchell did have time to mourn his fallen friends like Cormack and Knox including visiting his best friend Will Irons at the cemetery where he was laid to rest. Right now Mitchell, Gideon, Ilona and their squad of US Marines are searching a ATLAS facility in Seattle since it's been abandon after ATLAS was dissolved.

XXX

ATLAS Facility Seattle

Mitchell armed with a IMR Assault Rifle searches a lab that he entered after finding the word that said _**TOP SECRET**_ on the door so he went to investigate what's so top secret in that lab. Mitchell scrolls to some papers and toss them aside when they didn't say anything, he checks out the computers and found something that was top secret.

"I was part of ATLAS so I can be granted access to this", Mitchell commented as he put in the password to gain access.

"Weisse Hexe, an mysterious woman frozen in time discovered during an ATLAS excavation in Seattle", Mitchell read the files in the computer even seeing an image of her before looking around because if Weisse Hexe is in this facility she's got to be in this lab somewhere.

"She's got to be here somewhere", Mitchell keep looking using his flashlight of his IMR Rifle to look for Weisse.

"That's got to be her", Mitchell said after shining his flashlight on a white sheet covering something big which could be her.

Mitchell removes the white sheet finding what looks like a cryotube, Mitchell wipes the wet leaking ice covering the class and there he sees Weisse's faces. Mitchell believes she's been asleep for a millennia.

"Found you Weisse Hexe", Mitchell commented then making contact with Gideon.

"Gideon come in."

 _"I hear you Mitchell, found something?"_

"Oh yeah and where going to need some heavy equipment in order to move this with her inside it."

 _"Her you say?"_

"You'll know when you look at this discovery that not everyone in ATLAS knew about especially when I was an ATLAS PMC operative along with you, Ilona and Joker."

 _"Roger that mate, I'll rendezvous with you in just a moment."_

"It's the lab areas Gideon."

 _"Copy that Mitchell."_

 **End**

 **Weisses Hexe may have escape her death at the stake unlike the actually Anime but the clone Sophie will be still be in it. Notes: This has no connection to Call of Duty Advance Warfare: Akame Ga Kill.**


	2. Awaken and Story

**Awaken and Story**

 **Weisse Hexe wakes up from her long slumber and tells her story the COD: Advance Warfare cast.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Former Sentinel HQ

"Sorry who is she Mitchell?" Gideon asked while the doctors check Weisse's condition in her hospital bed.

"According the file and data I found, her name is Weisse Hexe, she was found frozen during an ATLAS excavation in Seattle. Well she's probably been frozen for a millennium while bury underground", Mitchell says what he knows from the file and data.

"But ice would melt since being buried underground could have heat", Ilona said that it would be impossible to stay frozen like that while buried underground.

"Unless how she froze herself wasn't normal."

"You think she use magic to freeze herself?" Gideon ask if that what's Mitchell thinking now.

"That's a strong possibility because I think the ice was created out of magic so it doesn't melt but ATLAS had the best technology to break such a thing then put her into a cryotube I found."

"But we still don't know her background do we mate?"

"No Gideon we don't, ATLAS never found anything of her background", Mitchell said before turning his eyes on the still slumbering Weisses.

"I think the best for us to know is to ask her ourselves when she wakes up", Ilona said to Gideon and Mitchell.

"Will give her some time before we question her Ilona", Mitchell means they will give Weisse some space before going there.

"I know Mitchell, but we need to be caution when she wakes up", Ilona said showing her MP443 Grach Pistol.

"Your saying when she wakes up she might become hostile because we are unfamiliar to her", Gideon said the only reason why they have guns with them.

"But the rounds we are using is stun rounds because we are not here to kill her", Ilona said that the bullets they are using is not to kill her but to stun her only.

"Well it might take quite a long wait for her to wake from her long slumber so let's go and get something to eat mate", Gideon suggest they get something to eat while they wait for Weisse to wake up.

"Well I already hungry so let's go", Mitchell said then they leave the medical room leaving Weisses alone, oh the doctors checking her already left.

XXX

Night Time

No one has checked on Weisse all day and now there is movement, she's finally woken up and finds herself in a unfamiliar room but if she had to guess it must be a place for sick people. Weisse gets out of bed, takes off what's on her right wrist but thankfully she in a hospital gown, she walks up to the window to look outside, she sees a Razorback VTOL up in the air and a T-600 Titan Spider Tank walking with Marines escorting it back to the hangars.

"I've got to get out of here!" She said in a frighten tone and it's probably due the sight of the VTOL and Tank which she thinks are monsters.

She ran to the close door and opens it but no one was around and she continues finding her way to the exit. Unknown to her is there are security cameras who already spot her running down the hall way, the US Marines in charge on monitoring through security cameras then sounds the alarm.

 **"Attention all hands the woman name Weisse Hexe has woken up and she's trying to leave, you are ordered to take her alive so stun rounds only!"** A loud speaker was heard all over the base.

XXX

"Well you heard that speaker let's stop her before she make any attempt to flee", Mitchell said loading his ATLAS 45 Pistol.

"Not worry mate I don't think she knows the layers of a military base so she will not be leaving the base and most likely the place is going to be on lock down", Gideon said to Mitchell who nodded.

XXX

Weisse was able evade US Marines that she runs into by going back or entering other rooms and avoid being hit by stun rounds. Weisse was in a room where there is an open window so she gets out through that window and now she's outside.

"Finally I'm outside! Now I've got to find a way out of here", Weisse said and makes a run for it and avoids running into the T-600 Titan Spider Tank by going under it.

Next she evades the 2 XS1 Goliath Mechs that tried to grab her but missed, Weiss manage to push 1 over before fleeing the other. Weisse was able to see the gate that is very high, it didn't matter Weisse attempts to climb up and reach the top but suddenly she was hit by an stun round before she can jump to the other side.

"Nice shot Mitchell", Gideon said.

"Thanks Gideon", Mitchell said lowering his Lynx sniper.

XXX

Later on

Weisse wakes up finding herself back at the same room and completely restrained in her hospital bed unable to break free. Mitchell, Gideon and Ilona are there with her with a squad of Marines to watch her, there are questions that needed to be answered.

"Don't make a struggle Weisse you can't break free", Ilona says that it's futile to break free.

"You need to answer our question", Gideon said and Weisse nods her head that she will cooperate.

"First off just who are you anyway Weisse?"

"My name is Weisse Hexe, I'm also known as the White Witch and the protector of the country Eylstadt", Mitchell, Gideon and Ilona got confuse about the country Eylstadt because they are from another dimension but they can ask later.

"Go on tells us more Weisse."

"During the ancient times I met a prince who later became the King of Eylstadt and we eventually fell in love. For many years I've defended Eylstadt from invaders from other countries and with that the people see me as their hero. Then suddenly the King betrays and sold me out to the Inquisition and had me burn at the stake but I was able to escape by opening a portal using what magic I've have left. Then I froze myself after landing in this dimension of yours."

"I think we know what you mean, your from another dimension which the country you came from exists but doesn't exist in our dimension", Ilona said to Weisse now knowing about Eylstadt.

"Weisse we believe the King didn't mean to betray you", Mitchell said which got Weisse to wonder what he means by that.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because if you lived in the ancient times then that means the churches were the ones making the rules, despite that you are a hero and protector of Eylstadt the church will never see you that way, they only see you as a threat and most likely the King only did that to you to avoid having his kingdom and everyone in it to branded as heretics", Gideon explains the reason why the King did that to her in the first place.

"It was the same thing in our dimension before but when machines and technology were invented, churches step down from making the rules and reformed, now it's governments of every country make the rules", Mitchell said as the Marines remove the retrains for Weisse to get up.

"Mitchell remember that massive gateway portal we found on one of the abandon ATLAS facility, I think we can enter Weisse's dimension through that", Ilona said that they can use the gateway portal they found.

"Before we do that Ilona we need to know what's really going on in her dimension since Weisse has been absent for a millennium so probably things might be different."

 **End**

 **That gateway portal is the same one they use to enter the Akame Ga Kill Universe in my other fanfic.**


	3. Welcome to the New World

**Welcome to the New World**

 **Mitchell and friends get started using the gateway portal to enter Weisse's dimension.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Former Sentinel HQ

"This is the gateway portal to my dimension?" Weisse ask while seeing how massive the gateway portal.

"Or any other dimensions, ATLAS must have been order to develop it by Irons in order to visit other dimensions", Gideon explains that Irons must have ordered it develop when he was still alive.

"Sadly they never got the chance to use it because of Iron's death and the dissolve of ATLAS and now it's our hands", Ilona said next that ATLAS never got the chance to use it because it's downfall and Iron's death.

"Okay looks like I've got a lock on Weisse's dimension and I know what's going on there right now", Mitchell said walking back to them.

"So what's going Mitchell?"

"It's World War 2 that's going on in her dimension, the enemy there is known as the Germania Empire under the rule of their Emperor Otto."

"I take it that the Germania Empire is the counterpart of the long fallen Nazi Germany from our dimension and Emperor Otto is the counterpart of Adolf Hitler", Gideon said what the Germania Empire are since they have a counterpart in their dimension.

"Look if where going to stop Germania from conquering the world and help the allies in Weisse's dimension our presences should be kept secret for now since we don't know who can we trust as our friends and allies there", Mitchell said that once there their presences have to be kept a secret for now.

"Your probably right about that Mitchell, trusting strangers from another dimension will have to come later", Ilona said agreeing with Mitchell's words.

"In meantime let's have a break and prepare ourselves for a war that will be getting involved in from another dimension."

XXX

10 Hours Later

"Assault Airship?" Weisse said after boarding the massive Assault Airship.

"Yeah Weisse only our country which the USA has them, it's capable of carrying dozens of Troops, equipment and vehicles", Mitchell tells her about the Assault Airship.

"We are traveling by Airship during our stay in your dimension, plus this Airship has a cloaking system as an upgrade for it", Gideon said how are they traveling while in her dimension even mention the new cloaking system.

"What about the others?"

"It's just us and this small army we have for now, will call for them when the time comes", Ilona said to Weisse that they will call for their US Army when the time is right as the Assault Airship lifts off and the guys below activated the gateway portal summoning a giant portal in the sky.

Then everyone on board strap themselves as the Assault Airship enters the portal, as soon after entry the portal closes and disappear from view. Still communications from 2 dimensions are still good so that means they still will be able to speak with Kingpin if they need to.

XXX

Izetta: The Last Witch Dimension

"Welcome to my dimension ladies and gentlemen", Weisse welcomes them in a polite way as the Assault Airship cloaks for no one to witness their presences and they are at he bridge.

 _"Okay your orders is to send out that many fly drones to observe each location that Germania forces have invaded and some part that they didn't invade"_ , Kingpin brief them what they have to do while they are there.

"Roger that Kingpin", Gideon said as Mitchell activates the fly drones have in their disposal.

XXX

"Fly Drone up and live", Mitchell said as he sees the fly drone camera fee and Weisse is the one holding it in her hand.

"These flies can cloak can they?" Weisse asked if the fly drones can cloaked themselves from enemy soldiers.

"Yes they can and they are impossible to be spotted by enemy soldiers due to how small they are", Gideon fills her in with more knowledge of the fly drone.

"Okay sending them out on the field now", Mitchell said as many of the fly drones they have gets out on the field away from the Assault Airship.

"Now for the rest of us mates, let's get out there as well and see what our fly drones sees from our camera fees", Gideon told them while they put on their Exo-Skeleton.

"What is that your putting on?"

"Oh this is called Exo-Skeleton and this is our newest one, Type-Ultra it has Boost Jump, Grapple, Mag Gloves, Riot Shield and Cloak", Ilona fills Weisse the knowledge of the Exo-Skeleton.

"Everyone uses them but not everyone since our previous enemy known as the KVA who are never seen using any", that's true what Gideon said that the KVA didn't use any Exo-Skeletons in their disposal to fight against ATLAS.

"Still the enemy known as the KVA was still able to fight on", Weisse said and it's true, the KVA was still able to fight on even without any Exo-Skeleton.

"The KVA disbanded after the death of their leader Hades which was caused by Mitchell, oh his real name is Joseph Chheidze, Mitchell slashed him in the throat", Ilona told Weisse how Hades died during his fight with Ilona and Mitchell as they board the Razorback VTOL.

"I've never rode in a this flying machine you call Razorback VTOL before", Weisse told them as he strapped herself up in the sit.

"That's because you live in the era that had no machines or technology but there's always a first time for everything", Gideon said to her as the Razorback VTOL takes off and exits the hangar bay.

"I wonder how far has Eylstadt has change in my long absences?" Weisse wonders how far did Eylstadt change while she is absent for a millennium in the COD: Advance Warfare Universe.

 **End**

 **This Type-Ultra Exo is just a fictional version and what it has is one of my favorites. Coming up next it's time to meet Ortfine Fredericka Von Eylstadt/Fine and Izetta the Witch.**


	4. Fine and Izetta

**Fine and Izetta**

 **Time to meet Princess Fine and Izetta the witch, oh they can trust them.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Theater

"Lord Redford I came to you for military support against Germanian Forces that's invading my homeland", Fine is try gain the country of Britannian for military support from Germania invaders.

XXX

Early while in Westria on a train Fine was being pursued by Germanian Troopers that where on board the train along with their CO Major Arnold Berkmann and 2nd LT Rickert Bisterfelt. Fine hides in the carriages while her bodyguards cover her, there she finds a mysterious capsule and opened a few locks on it before her bodyguards forced her to jump off the train. Arnold killed the Germania Troopers after they found the capsule because he wanted no one to witness what was inside the capsule.

Back with Fine she and her bodyguards survived that but one her bodyguards Tobias dies from gunshot wounds but she and her last guard Hermann continues on their mission to get to Lord Redford. They take a short stop at a hotel before they can meet with Lord Redford at the theater, Fine thinks about her past with a friend who was a witch during her childhood, she wonders where she has gone after all these years.

XXX

"I'm sorry your highness but Germania has already invaded Eylstadt", Lord Redford tells her the news then gunshots where heard and Germania Troopers burst in with Gortz who point their guns at Fine, they already killed Hermann.

"Well you will have to come with us now", Gortz said aiming his Luger P08 at Fine who turns her eyes at Lord Redford.

"Did you have something to do with this?" Fine demanded to know if Lord Redford have sold her out to Gortz and his Germania Troopers.

"Oh I assure you princess that this Britannian dog is innocent, now come with us quietly so no one has to to get shot again", Gortz tells her that Lord Redford has nothing to do with this but Fine thinks otherwise before leaving with them.

Unknown to them they've been watched by the fly drone that Mitchell send out early, Mitchell and his friends already seen Fine get captured by Germania Troopers so they might come and rescue Fine before she's taken to Neu-Berlin.

 **Requesting course of action?**

 **Rescue Princess Ortfine Fredericka Von Eylstadt! Also retrieve the mysterious capsule.**

 **Acknowledge!**

XXX

Junkers Ju-52 Transport Plane

"Princess once we get there you will cooperate with us and get your forces to stand and surrender to our forces."

"And if I don't they all die and I will be executed afterwards."

"Try public execution", Gortz said while Fine angrily glares at him but pretty much they might back stab her by killing her people once they surrender.

Fine also has her eyes on the mysterious capsule she saw back in the train. She really wonders what's or who's inside it anyway and what's so important about it aswell, more to that what does the Germanias are planning to use it for?

XXX

In the skies above the Germania Junkers Ju-52 a lone Razorback VTOL was able to catch up and hold position above it. Mitchell and Gideon armed with AMR9 SMG and strapped themselves with a cable hook so they don't fall off once they jump off the VTOL, plus they wear a mask for oxygen since they are high up in the sky, the last thing is they ready their Mag Gloves so they can grabbed on to the Junkers Ju-52.

XXX

"What on earth is going on!?" Gortz asked because they can feel their plane rattling due to the Razorback VTOL above them.

Then Mitchell and Gideon jump off the Razorback VTOL then they open fire at Junkers Ju-52 before touching it with their mag gloves. Fine gets down as the shooting continues, Fine grabs the Luger P08 after Gortz drops it when the plane lowers. That's because Mitchell and Gideon strapped a cable on it so the Razorback VTOL can tow it, what happens next is they rip open the back of the plane sending back half falling.

"Princess Ortfine Fredericka Von Eylstadt where here to rescue you", Mitchell said as he tries to get Fine to take his hand.

"But who are you?" Fine wanted to know who they are before she can take his hand.

"Question later Princess, right now we need to get you to safety", Gideon said as he shoots Gortz dead when he attempt to grab Fine.

Then suddenly the capsule opens up in a bright light and coming out of it is the witch name Izetta whom Fine remembers from her childhood since they were friends in the past. Izetta use her abilities to destroy what's left of Ju-52 before grabbing PTRS-41 anti-tank/sniper rifle and use it as makeshift broomstick for her to ride. Thankfully Fine grabs on to Mitchell's hand in time so she's hanging on.

"Izetta come on!" Fine call out to her as she's being lifted up back to the VTOL by Mitchell and Gideon.

"I'm coming Princess!" Izetta follows behind them and enters the VTOL.

XXX

"I've never thought we can find another witch mate", Gideon commented to Mitchell.

"Tell me about", Mitchell replied while they watch Fine and Izetta embrace each other since it's been sometime since their childhood.

"Don't celebrate just yet we have a squadron of Germania Focke-Wulf FW-190 fighters whom are about intercept us", Ilona said after spotting them on radar.

"Not to worry our F-52 Squadrons are already and they are authorize to engage all hostiles", Gideon said as the F-52 squadron flew pass them.

XXX

"Targets locked and FOX 3!" The squadron fires destroying most of the FW-190 fighters.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHH!" A Germania pilot screamed as a missile blows him up along with his jet.

"Missiles?! What are those enemy fighters I've never seen those before", the Germania pilot Basler commented as he watches all of his squadron gets destroyed by missiles leaving him the only one left.

"Not so fast Germania pilot", a F-52 jet dogfights Basler but he was able to get off his plane before it got destroyed by a missile and para shoots to safety.

"All hostile fires have been destroyed."

 _"Copy that pilot, let's return to the Assault Airship and gets some rest."_

"Roger that Gideon."

 **End**

 **Coming up next, Fine and Izetta get their answer just as they explore the Assault Airship before they return to Eystadt.**


	5. Answers before returning

**Answers before** **returning**

 **Fine and Izetta get's some answers inside the Assault Airship and meeting Weisse Hexe much to their surprise.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

"Hey Fine are you alright?" Izetta ask Fine who was passing out.

"Fine your bleeding!" Izetta said after finding blood on her.

Apparently Fine received that injury during the struggle back on Ju-52 plane when Mitchell and Gideon attacked it just to get her and Izetta out of there. Right now Fine loss too much blood and now she's passing out from the lost of blood.

"Not to worry Izetta will give your friend the medical treatment she needs", Ilona assures that Fine will be given the proper medical treatment.

"Hey Izetta you should have a look at this", Mitchell said and Izetta comes to the cockpit of the Razorback VTOL to have a look outside.

"Wow", Izetta said upon seeing the Assault Airship for the first time after it uncloaked itself.

"Mitchell here, requesting permission to land."

 _"Copy that Mitchell your clear to land and welcome back Marine."_

"Roger that and get a medic over here for our friend Princess Ortfine Fredricka Von Eylstadt."

 _"Where on it Mitchell."_

XXX

Hangar Bay

The Razorback VTOL lands on the hangar alongside the squadron of F-52 Jets, then a passed out Fine is put into a stretcher and carried to the medical room. Well Izetta tags along since she wouldn't leave her side anyway, after they left for the medical room Weisse Hexe step out from the Razorback VTOL and approaches Mitchell, Gideon, Ilona and Jackson, apparently Izetta and Fine didn't see her because she was cloaked using her magic.

"Are you ready to meet them right after Fine comes around Weisse?" Gideon asked her if she's ready to meet them after Fine wakes up.

"Yes I am Gideon", Weisse answered.

XXX

Medical Room Later on

"Where am I? Izetta?" Fine finally came around and Izetta embraces her.

"Your in a medical room inside their Assault Airship", Izetta answered and point outside the window.

"So this is the Assault Airship", Fine commented before Mitchell, Gideon, Ilona and Jackson arrived at the medical room.

"About time you came around Fine", Ilona said to her.

"Well if you need answer here's one of them, your familiar with the United States of Atlanta right?"

"Yes I am Mitchell."

"Okay but the dimension we came from with our unfamiliar weapons and vehicles is known as the United States of America", Mitchell's words got Fine and Izetta to blink there eyes 3 times.

"Mitchell means where we came from is a different dimension and World War 2 is long ended and the allies won", Gideon in lights them on the meaning.

"If that's true how did you enter our dimension?" Izetta asked how they were able to travel to their dimension.

"We use this dimensional gateway to enter your dimension", Mitchell shows a holographic image of the dimensional gateway.

"Before that we met a visitor who's from you dimension", Gideon said then Weisse Hexe enters the room.

"Wait Weisse Hexe?!" She nodded her head after Fine said her name in surprise.

"But you died when your were burned at the stake!" Izetta said then Gideon fills them on what really happened actually.

"I think you heard wrong, apparently Weisse was able to escape using whatever magic she had left to open a portal and there she landed in our dimension. She froze herself when she notice there are no humans yet, I bet it's been a millennium that she's been frozen and she was later be discovered by a excavation run by a Private Military Corporation known as ATLAS. Then after the fall of ATLAS Mitchell found Weisse inside the cryo-tube and she fill us in about your dimension."

"So all this time Weisse Hexe was alive, just frozen in time but in your dimension not ours", Fine said now knowing that Weisse Hexe was alive the entire time.

"Exactly Princess", Gideon said while wiping his head then putting hat back on.

"Anyway we have another order from Kingpin, it's time that we return you back to your people", Mitchell said that it's time that Fine returns to her people but she has something in mind for them.

"Can you help my country from Germania invaders, your weapons from your dimension can be a good use on helping us", Fine asking that the USA should give them a helping hand.

"We already gain your trust Princess so we will give you and your country a helping hand", Mitchell says that they promise to help Elystadt.

"Thank you, all of you", Fine thanks them.

"One other thing Weisse Hexe still have to hide under that cloak of hers because it isn't time for her to reveal herself to the country and people she once saved so many times before escaping to our dimension."

"I understand Gideon, I will stay cloaked for now", Weisse says that she will stay cloaked until it's time to reveal herself.

"Also while your cloaked, give us a helping hand as well please?" Ilona demands that she gives them a helping hand while cloaked and she nodded.

"Izetta you have to pretend to be my maid for now until it's time for you to show your magic", Fine only wants Izetta to show her magic when the time is right.

"I can do that Princess as your friend", Fine embraces Izetta on her answer.

XXX

Forest Later On

The group rides on MTVR Truck escorted with some XS1 Goliath mechs, Pitbulls, T-600 Tanks and T-600 Titan Spider Tanks. Kingpin brief them that there is a group of Elystadtian Troopers probably what's left them who lost Fort Schweizen to Germanian forces, Kingpin told them that Fine and Izetta should be the ones who interact with before them. So far since the Tanks can't pass through the forest they knocked down some trees to help them pass through, it won't matter if knocking down trees draws attention to anyone else in the forest.

 _"Daniels what's the sit rep?"_

"Were getting close to Elystadtian Troopers who survived the battle of Fort Schweizen. Get that Princess and Izetta down here."

 _"Copy that, you and your team accompany them too but lag behind them."_

"Hoorah Mitchell", Daniels and his team standby until Fine and Izetta approaches them.

"Fine will lag behind you and Izetta as the both of you approach the Elystadtian Troopers."

"Okay Daniels but when I call out to you and your fellow Marines just come out", Fine said and Daniels nodded alongside his team.

XXX

Elystadtian Group

"Hans did you hear something?" Jonas asked after hearing something coming from the bushes.

"Stay here", Hans draws out his M1935 Pistol and aims at the bushes.

"Wait don't shoot!" Izetta pops out from the bushes and so did Fine.

"Princess your safe!"

"Yes thanks to Izetta here and my new found friends and allies."

"New friends and allies?" Jonas said wanting to know what does she mean by that.

"Okay Daniels, you and your fellow Marines can show yourselves now", Fine said then Daniels and his fellow Marines show themselves.

"Mitchell were clear to show ourselves to Elystadtian Troopers."

 _"Copy that Daniels."_

Next Fine asked her people to step back as they make way for the MTVR Trucks, Pitbulls, T-600 Tanks, T-600 Titan Spider Tanks and XS1 Goliath mechs, Elystadtian survivors are quite curious about what they are seeing because they never seen vehicles, weapons and uniform like that before. Well they not from their dimension that's for sure.

XXX

Abandon Fortress

Izetta wants to talk with Mitchell while Gideon and Ilona tells the Elystadtian survivors about where they came from and especially about the history of their dimension. Izetta sits next to Mitchell as she's ready to talk to him.

"Me and Fine met when we were still young children, she befriended with me despite the fact that I'm really a witch and I'm last of my kind."

"You only believed you were the last witch when Weisse Hexe was believed to have died being burned at the stake."

"Yeah, anyway Fine save my life once when I was being blamed for burning down a barn but she came to my defense, surely Fine would request me to flee to safety but I want to offer help for her country."

"Now your talking", Mitchell said shaking hands with her.

 **End**


	6. Guns and Magic Warfare

**Guns and Magic Warfare**

 **The Futuristic USA and Weisse Hexe helps the surviving Elystadtian soldiers eradicate Germania forces but leaves no witnesses.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Coenegberg Front Lines

"Fall Back! Fall Back!"

"Retreat! Retreat Now!"

Germania running back after being gunned down by a foe they never fought before, early they had the upper hand against Elystadtian forces thanks to their Heinkel He 111 Bombers and platoon of Panzer IV Tanks but out of nowhere Elystadt's new friends and allies the United States American forces arrived with XH-9 Warbirds, A-10 Thunderbolts II, Razorback VTOLs and F-52 Jets who obliterated their bombers and tanks causing them to fall back. But they slaughtered all of the Germanian Troopers who tried to flee the battlefield because the order from Kingpin is leave no witness so no one from Neu-Berlin would discover their presences.

"Alright! Let's continue to evacuate the civilians while our new friends and allies give us a hand on enemy forces", Jonas told his fellow soldiers who survived.

 _"Don't get ahead of yourselves yet Jonas, another squadron Germanian fighters are own their way to attack."_

"Oh roger that Hans."

 _"Just do what you can to help the civilians evacuate while the air support from our allies deal with Germanian forces."_

"Copy that Hans. Okay men let's go!" Jonas got a little spooked when a He 111 Bomber crashed a inch away from where he was in the trenches after a F-52 Jet shot it down with it's guns and missiles.

XXX

Castle

"Princess we should join this fight", a random Elystadtian Trooper said requesting to Fine that they should join this battle.

"No the soldiers garrison at the Coenenberg are putting their lives on the line simply to but time for the civilians to evacuated. Even the American Military are doing the same thing for them", Fine says as long is those in Coenenberg are putting their lives on the line with the American Military it will be fine.

"Izetta, Weisse your ready to give all of us a helping hand with your magic?" Mitchell said to them on the radio.

 _"We're ready Mitchell!"_

"Well good luck to the both of you", Mitchell turns off his radio and turns to Gideon.

"Let's get into this fight Gideon!"

"Copy that mate!"

"Do you guys have to?" Fine asked them if they have to get on this battle.

"Don't worry about us Fine as long we are advance we can survive this battle", Mitchell assures Fine they'll be alright.

"But we can't leave any witness because if we do then they'll report our presences to Emperor Otto in Neu-Berlin", Gideon trying to get Fine to accept their idea of leaving no witnesses.

"I understand what you really have to do Gideon", Fine said lowering her head then Mitchell, Gideon and their Marines move out.

XXX

Coenenberg Sky

"All squadrons prepare to attack", the FW-190 Jet pilot said to his fellow squadron.

"WHAT THE?!" Then unexpectedly their systems from their FW-190, BP-109 and He-111 Jets and Bombers goes offline causing them all to crash but some got destroyed by lances and swords.

All that was caused by Izetta and Weisse who use their magic not just to put them offline but use swords and lances to stop them.

XXX

Coenenberg Ground

"Why the heck is our systems offline?!" A Germania Tank Driver asked when nothing seemed to be working at all.

It's seems that it wasn't just their air support that got affected, even Germania's ground support too. Then from the sky Izetta's and Weisse's swords and lances crashes into them blowing their Panzer IV Tanks and other land vehicles blowing them up. A lone Germania Trooper who survived that gets up then attempts to walk away but was killed after being shot in the back of the head.

"Can't let you leave mate", that shot was caused by Gideon who was cloaked

 _"Soldiers of Eylstadt I see Izetta's determination to protect my country so I'm encouraging all of you to support her and our new allies"_ , Fine's words are heard on the radio of Gideon and the other members of the USA.

"She's encouraging her people to support Izetta, Weisse and us too", Mitchell said to Gideon while reloading his IMR.

"She's has the right to that Mitchell", Gideon said as war cries of Elystadtian army coming out the forest.

"Well let's press forward mate!" Gideon said as their forces and Elystadtian forces press forward against Germania forces.

Thanks to Izetta and Weisse their victory against Germanian forces is a success. Soon after this Mitchell and his fellow Marines began executing all Germania Troopers who survived that onslaught remembering to leave no witnesses of their presences.

XXX

Next Fine said that she had to return home so the USA escorted them home and upon their arrival on Elystadt everyone celebrated the return of the White Witch and sings a rousing rendition of their national anthem. Gideon, Mitchell and Ilona explains to other leaders where they came from and explains how Weisse Hexe is alive, Weisse's who just revealed herself really was a very large surprise when everyone saw her.

XXX

"My beloved daughter I'm glad your safe", the archduke Rudolf who was Fine's father but also bedridden was happy that his only daughter was safe.

"I thank Izetta and my new friends Mitchell, Gideon, Ilona and all of their American forces for saving all of us father", Fine said holding her dying father's hand.

"Then they have my thanks for their deeds", Rudolf said his last words before succumbing to his illness and dies, Fine mourns her father afterwords.

"Fine your the archduchess of Elystadt now", Mitchell said putting his left hand on her shoulder.

"I know Mitchell", Fine answered wiping away her tears.

 **End**

XXX

Short Epilogue

"Well that rids the Germania spies hiding in the army and in the civilians", Mitchell said after snapping the neck of Lorenz who was Germania spy infiltrating the Elystadtian army.

"Even this one who posing as a farming pulling a wagon", Gideon said dropping an old man after snapping his neck as well.

How did Mitchell and Gideon knew about this? It's because Mitchell's fly drones was monitoring everyone in Elystadt too and discovered the spies then killed them, plus they destroy their equipment and they know they haven't reported their presence to Neu-Berlin so their still safe.


	7. New View and New Secrets

**New View and New Secrets**

 **Everyone is on break while discussing what's next and the incoming coronation.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Neu-Berlin

"What?! Your saying that none of our forces survived the battle of Coenenberg?! Not even General Grosskopf?!" The Germanian Emperor Otto yelled after being told the fate of all of the forces they send to Coenenberg by Arnold Berkmann.

"Yes my Emperor but we have no idea how could Elystadt's armed forces could have done this", Arnold said but because the USA left no witnesses they have no idea that they and the 2 witches Izetta and Weisse Hexe gave the Elystadt's army an helping hand.

"Any word from our spies in Elystadt Major?" Otto ask Arnold if there was any word from their spies.

"Unfortunately we haven't receive any word from for sometime now", that's because Mitchell and Gideon killed them previously and destroyed their communication equipment preventing any word from reaching Neu-Berlin.

XXX

Archduke's Castle

While Fine is away to mourn her father, Izetta awakes in the castle because early after the battle against Germanian forces in Coenenberg she kind of passed out due to using so much magic, she fell in Weisse's arms and she was put in bed in the castle eventually. Fine, Weisse and the USA assures everyone Elystadt that Izetta will be able to fight again.

"Good your awake now Izetta", the maid name Lotte said coming in with some stuff that Izetta needs.

"I'm Lotte and you'll be under my care and Fine's bodyguard Lady Bianca", Lotte introduce herself and Bianca but she looks a little skeptic for some reason.

"So Bianca your a member of the Elystadt Royal Guard?" Mitchell talks with Bianca while Lotte gives Izetta a hot bath, still there are screaming coming from Izetta due to the hot water that's way too hot, the first embarrassing moment was Lotte quickly removes her nightclothes right in front of Bianca, but thankfully Mitchell and Gideon weren't present there.

"Yes Mitchell but i'm also the leader when it comes to missions", Bianca says that she also the squad leader when deployed for missions.

"All members of the Royal Guard are women?" Gideon asked if all in the Guard are women.

"No not all are women but many are largely women", okay that's good news that there's males in the Guard but many are largely women.

"About time Izetta, Fine wants you at her cabinet to explain something to the rest of her people", Mitchell said then he and Gideon escort Izetta to Fine's cabinet.

XXX

Izetta meets many Elystadt officials, General Schneider, Sieghard Muller and Prime Minster Warner, they gave her a proffer greeting. Oh Weisse is present there too, Gideon already updated them on how Weisse is still alive and about what life is like from their dimension, especially what really happen in Weisse's past to. In the meantime Izetta will explain why she cannot use magic again anytime soon except for Weisse though.

"My witch's power is drawn from ley lines beneath the earth", during the battle against Germanian forces previously, small green lights started appearing and converging with Izetta and that's what also help Elystadtian army defeat the Germanian forces.

"This one for exact", Gideon showing a photograph of the ley lines taken by him.

"Such places as Landsbruck have only a few or no ley lines for Izetta to use", Weisse said and without those ley lines Izetta is powerless without them.

"If that's the case what's the use of a weapon if we can't use it?" Prime Minster Warner ask until Mitchell and Gideon aimed their IMR and BAL-27 Assault Rifles at him.

"Could you not treat Izetta like if she's some weapon because she's not, she's a living being mate", Gideon says that no one should treat Izetta like if she's a weapon.

"I apologies for saying that", Warner apologies for saying that.

"Apology accepted Prime Minster", Mitchell said before getting a call from Kingpin but Mitchell wants everyone in this cabinet to listen to this.

 _"Mitchell, it would be wise that you and everyone of this cabinet keep Izetta's weakness a secret, plus there is a secret of the witches lies under a nearby abandoned castle and there might traces of those ley lines. I would advice that you check it out."_

"Copy that Kingpin."

 _"And bring Izetta and Weisse with you over and out."_

"Who was that Mitchell?" Sieghard Muller asked who was that Mitchell was talking to.

"Oh that was our CO, his callsign is Kingpin and we take orders from him."

"Okay we all agree to keep Izetta's weakness a secret then", Muller said and everyone present nodded their heads on keeping this a secret.

XXX

"Izetta this is Elvira Friedman a reporter from Atlanta, she was hired to publicly promote Izetta and Weisse as the legendary Elystadt White Witch for my upcoming coronation", Fine introduce Izetta to Elvira.

"Hello Izetta", then out of nowhere Elvira grabs Izetta by her breast, Fine next and Weisse last **_(Notes: The embarrassing face that Weisse is making is the same one when Mako grabs Ryoko by her breast in the anime Kill La Kill!)_** because Elvira must like to feel the breast of other women.

"Okay I had my fun", Elvira let go of Weisse's breast who covers them with both her arms, Izetta and Fine did the same thing.

"Mitchell you remember what Kingpin told you about the abandon castle? My grandmother told me the very same thing", Izetta tells Mitchell she already knows about the secret in the abandon castle because her grandmother mention this in the past.

"Oh okay Izetta."

"I would like to come along too", Bianca demanding to come along too.

"Do what you want Bianca", Mitchell said that she's free to do whatever she wants anyway.

XXX

Night Time

Later that night they investigate the abandon castle and they are flying there in the XH-9 Warbird. Gideon brought a detector to search for those ley lines, still they bring their guns encase of an emergency, The XH-9 Warbird lands on top of the castle roof then Mitchell, Gideon, Izetta, Weisse and Bianca enter the castle to investigate.

"Mitchell do have to switch your favorite IMR Rifle to the Pytaek LMG?"

"Yeah Izetta but as long it has an flashlight on it."

"Gideon is still armed with his BAL-27 Rifle and it's got a flashlight as well", Izetta said looking at Gideon who's leading them to where the ley lines might be thanks to the detector as they continue down the stairs.

They keep walking after finishing the stairs and keep looking around until they come to a stop in front of a wall, plus the beeping of the detector is very strong. Izetta and Weisse touch the brick on the center then the wall opens revealing a hidden room.

"Shall we continue then?" Gideon said then they continue onward down the stairs.

"That looks a shrine for Weisse when she was believed to have died at the stake", Mitchell says that because on top of the wall shows a painting of Weisse Hexe saving Eylstadt from invaders.

"Plus this hidden room is full of ley lines and a map too", Izetta said recognizing the green lights.

"We shall report this to Fine and Kingpin, everyone agrees on that?" Gideon said and everyone agrees.

XXX

"Bianca in the past Fine saved me from superstitious villagers who thought I burn down a barn", Izetta explains to Bianca how Fine saved her during their childhood.

"Then from this day forward we are comrades and so is Weisse", Bianca says that she agrees to become comrades.

"About time Bianca", Mitchell said smiling underneath helmet covered face.

"What?! Are waiting for me to stop being skeptic?!" But Bianca got no answer from Mitchell or Gideon.

XXX

Coronation

"Fine we are working together not only to bring peace to Elystadt, but to the entire world", Izetta encouraging Fine about bringing peace to the entire other than Elystadt.

 **End**


	8. Retaliatory Time

**Retaliatory Time**

 **It's time to launch a retaliatory strike against Germanian occupation forces, plus Bianca and her Royal Guard springs into action.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Coronation

"Okay let's gets these ley lines to power Izetta up", Gideon said releasing dozens of ley lines.

 _"We all agreed to make sure our friend Weisse Hexe presences to be kept a secret as well our own. Weisse may have revealed herself to Eylstadt but we agreed that it's not a good idea for the world to know that she's still alive right now."_

"Roger that Kingpin, Weisse already agreed to keep her presences a secret to the rest of the world until this alternate World War 2 is over", Ilona confirms to Kingpin that Weisse already agreed to this.

 _"Be advise that if Fine is presenting this to the world it's likely Germania will be watching."_

"Copy that Kingpin", Ilona said and communication with Kingpin has ended but they'll be monitoring the coronation from their dimension.

"People of the world I'm Ortfine Fredericka Von Eylstadt the Archduchess of Eylstadt and I present to you my friend Izetta the last witch", Fine presented Izetta to who flies by riding on PTRS-45 Sniper Rifle.

The people started taking photos of Izetta as she allows Fine to ride with her as she keeps talking about the hope that Izetta can bring to the world in the war against Germania. Elvira writes this all out to bring back to her superiors back at Atlanta, at the same period Mitchell was texting to Kingpin about something that might concern him and his forces.

"Is that what I think your doing Mitchell?" Gideon said recognizing what Mitchell is really doing.

"Yes Gideon but your also concern?"

"Indeed I am mate, we all are concern about this one problem", Gideon confirms that everyone in the USA of the COD: Advance Warfare dimension is concern but this concern is yet to be revealed.

XXX

Izetta is leading a squadron of F-52 and A-10 Thunderbolt II Jets that's cloaked because they still have to keep their presences a secret. Izetta agreed about the idea of leaving no witnesses since all of the occupied areas have been cleared out of civilians anyway so everyone is free to cause massive damage. This is part of a calculated gamble to cower Germania from making any further invasion attempts.

 _"Every occupied area that Germania forces have seized have been cleared out of civilians so your all clear to cause massive damage."_

"Copy that Kingpin and will leave no witnesses as well", the F-52 pilot confirms to Kingpin.

 _"Good luck then pilot."_

"All fighters wait for Izetta's signal for us to strike", the F-52 squadron leader told the others and they all agreed to strike when Izetta gives them the signal.

Izetta gets closer to the Germania Troops nearby then she's puts all of their weapons and vehicles offline, oh she even use the USA's grenades that are on EMP mode, she raises both her hands up in the sky signaling the F-52 and A-10 Thunderbolt II squadron they have the green light. Both F-52 and A-10 Thunderbolt II fighters began dropping bombs at Germania forces and all of them perished in that retaliatory strike. It's not just this occupied area, even other areas that Germanians have seized have been attack by Izetta and the squadrons F-52 and A-10 Thunderbolt II leaving no survivors.

"I know why the USA from another dimension is doing all the work, it's because Eylstadt's armed forces is not as large as other countries and they've been reduce to a small size armed forces", Izetta said to herself why is the USA are doing all the work for them.

XXX

Neu-Berlin

"You sure about this Major?"

"Hey the Emperor advise me to analyse the situation so I will do it", Arnold Berkmann said to Rickert Bisterfelt as they enter a pub to meet with Captain Basler who was the only survivor of his air force squadron.

"Major Arnold Berkmann nice to see you here", Basler shakes hands with the Major.

"Tell me what you know", Arnold interviews Basler if knows what really happened.

"Unfortunately Major I have no memory of what happened to my fellow squadron, I know that the Princess escape from our custody and I assume it was the witch name Izetta who did it", Basler seem to remember Izetta but have no memory of the Razorback VTOL or the F-52 fighters at all.

"Well I guess that's enough information then", Arnold and Rickert leaves the pub after they were finished there.

"Good talking with ya Major", Basler said then continues drinking his wine.

XXX

"Major do you think we can defeat the witch Izetta?"

"That's why I'm in charge of this situation Rickert to see if Izetta's magic has a limit at all then we have a chance on defeating Izetta."

But what Arnold and Rickert are forgetting is the USA, because there are no witnesses to their presences they are completely unaware of them. Plus Captain Basler has no memory of them except for Izetta.

XXX

Eylstadt Mountain Pass

Mitchell's POV

"More Germanian forces have launch an assault through a mountain pass that doesn't have ley lines insight. Still Fine and Muller have something mind to deal with them, the idea is to make the Germanian Troopers think Izetta's magic is knocking their guns out of their hands with a little help from Bianca and her Royal Guards. We too are springing to action but we know what to do anyway like before."

End of POV

XXX

"You girls ready for this?" Bianca ask her fellow Royal Guards armed with MAS-36 fitted with a sniper scope.

"You got it Bianca!"

"Okay let's launch the decoy", Fine said since they need to get Izetta somewhere she won't be seen while she tries to get Germanian forces to halt their advance.

The decoy hovers in the sky then Germania Troopers open fire at shooting it down with their Karbiner 98 Kurz, MG42 LMG and MP40 SMG. Unfortunately they have no idea who they shot down is actually the decoy Izetta so they really fell for it.

"Well that was easy!" A Germania Officer said thinking they killed Izetta.

 **"Attention Germania forces please turn back!"**

"What?! Were is that witch's voice coming from?!" Then all of sudden the officer's Luger P08 Pistol gets knocked out of his hands which made them believe it's Izetta's doing but it's actually Bianca and her Royal Guards doing.

 **"Turn Back!"**

What came next other than Bianca's snipers is planted explosives on the road, Germania aimed their guns somewhere they get knocked out of their hands. The final phase is Mitchell, Gideon, Ilona, Jackson, Daniels and their fellow Marines kills them all by stabbing them in the back, killing them with their guns with silencers, making them fall to their deaths after punching them with their EXOs and snapping their necks while they're cloaked.

"Okay where all clear you can stop now Izetta", Mitchell convinces Izetta that she can stop now with the loud speaker.

 _"Okay Mitchell, I take it that giving up is not on the Germanias vocabulary?"_

"Basically not in their vocabulary", Mitchell said as he and the others destroy the vehicles.

 **End**

 **Epilogue**

COD: Advance Warfare Dimension

"These dome energy shields is completely unbreakable and no way to escape from it, but only we can turn it off", Kingpin said to Mitchell in a channel.

"You the reason why for this, it's we all get the feeling some of the allies might back stab Eylstadt after Germania is defeated", if what they believe is true they will imprison them in a dome energy shield.

XXX

Flashback

Captain Basler parashoots to safety but out of nowhere he passes out, it was caused by Mitchell's fly drone after it stung him. This is why he has no memory of the Razorback VTOL and F-52 fighters but still has the memory of Izetta.


	9. On A Quiet Day

**On A Quiet Day**

 **Just another day of** **quietness while Germania plans something to counter Izetta.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Mitchel's POV

"More of our Assault Airships arrived but cloaked, one of them monitors Germania, it seems they are finding many ways to counter Izetta and Weisse too but they still have no idea that she's still alive. Major Arnold Berkmann consults with the head of the Imperial Technology Arsenal's Design Division 9 for top secret weapon developments, plus our dome energy shield is ready and moved to another Assault Airship is now on it's way to the United States of Atlanta, the idea to keep an eye on them for any sign of decent. Otherwise will imprison them in our dome energy shield until the war is over, Oh we made a vow to warn Fine and everyone Eylstadt about this when the time is right but Weisse already knows since we told her."

End of POV

XXX

"Let's go into that cafe I secretly visited in the past", Fine suggested they go into the cafe that she secretly visit in the past.

"Why is that?"

"Because I like to try those famous cherry pies", Fine told Izetta, Bianca and Lotte her reasons on wanting to go there.

"Okay will go to the cafe since you want to", Izetta said they'll go to the cafe but something awaits Fine there.

XXX

Cafe

"What Mitchell, Gideon, Ilona, Weisse?" Fine became surprise to find Mitchell, Gideon, Ilona and Weisse in the cafe and they are eating that famous cherry pie that Fine wants to try, again.

"Fine we and the cafe owners already know about your desire to try those famous cherry pie since they already saw you sneak into cafe in the past all along", Bianca reveals that everybody knows that she secretly visited the cafe in past all along and with that Fine becomes totally embarrass.

"Gotta love it when our friend Fine becomes red in embarrassment", Weisse commented about Fine's cheeks flushing bright red.

"Well some things are too embarrassing to talk about", Ilona commented in laughter.

"Fine your here to try out this cherry pie so come and join us then", Gideon said offering a slice of that cherry pie to Fine.

"Okay!" Fine still embarrass sits with Bianca, Izetta and Lotte then have bite on the cherry pie like she wanted.

XXX

Afterwards

"Archduchess I would like your permission to leave the country and attend a conference held by the governments allied against Germania in order to spur them into another foray into Germanian territory."

"No Muller I'll attend the conference personally along Izetta", Fine chooses to attended it herself with Izetta rather than someone else.

"Fine we won't be accompanying you this time, but will monitor you and Izetta while your there", Mitchell told them that they won't be accompanying them this time.

"That's alright Mitchell", Fine says it's okay for them to go off on their own without the United States of America by there side.

XXX

Later on

"They already departed to Britannia Mitchell?" Weisse asked if Fine and Izetta already left the country.

"Yeah why?"

"Arnold Berkmann is infiltrating the conferences with a girl name Sophie", Weisse said showing a photograph of Arnold and Sophie to Mitchell.

"Sophie is actually a clone of me and that's their secret weapon to counter Izetta", Weisse explains what Sophie really is.

"You may have survived your death at the stake but there are still traces of your DNA is there?"

"Yes there was and Germania was able to get there hands on it", Weisse says that Mitchell is correct, Weisse survived her death at the stake by escaping into the COD: Advance Warfare dimension but there was still a trace of her DNA which fell into Germania's hands.

 **End**


	10. Screwed Spy Mission

**Screwed Spy Mission**

 **Rickert lands on Eylstadt for his spy mission except it gets screwed up due to strangers from the COD: Advance Warfare dimension, plus kill the backstabber.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Mitchell's POV

"Okay Fine and Izetta gave us the coordinates of the Germania Aircraft Carrier Drachenfels so we sent our Assault Airship to destroy it completely and once more there were no witnesses on this battle at all. Plus our Assault Airship was cloaked so all did everyone saw is just an incoming missile that's all, also we have to find a way to counter Weisse Hexe's clone Sophie. Right now Major Arnold Berkmann is in charged on watching Sophie as her handler, we all wonder what are they are up to right now."

End of POV

XXX

Eylstadt

"Okay I guess parashooting at night was a big mistake to begin with", Rickert Bisterfelt commented to himself because he landed in the bushes after jumping out of the Ju-52 Transport Plane and it wasn't a happy landing at all.

2nd LT Rickert Bisterfelt objective for this spy mission is to infiltrate Weisse Hexe's castle in order to use this power against Izetta, also this power is meant to be use for Sophie so Germania can win the war. Rickert might have a problem which he's unaware of because the USA from another dimension and Weisse Hexe still alive, they might as well screw up his spy mission.

XXX

Rickert makes his way into town but still no contact with with Lorenz or the second spy, that's because Mitchell and Gideon killed them both after learning they were spies. Rickert is really unaware of there demise but since he's too distracted on thinking he trips and falls down from higher ground and lands on a lake.

"That was so careless of me!"

"Hey are you okay?" Bianca steps out of the car and asked him he's okay.

Mitchell and Gideon watches as Bianca takes Rickert into the car and drives away with him, they are a distances away watching them with a MORS Sniper Rifle. The USA already knows Rickert is spying on Eylstadt to uncover information at Weisse Hexe's castle.

"Mitchell should we warn Bianca about LT Rickert?"

"I already sent a text to Bianca to warn her but I told her just pretend like she knows nothing."

"Something you have in mind for that mate?"

"Come on Gideon I'm pretty sure this could be fun to screw up Rickert's spy mission", Mitchell means they want have some fun with Ricket before they screw up his spy mission.

"Oh well some ideas are too good to say no mate."

XXX

Eylstadt Hotel

"NOOOOOO!"

 **SMACK!**

Apparently Bianca smacks Rickert in the right cheek after he said a part of Weisse Hexe's story that was too cruel. But to Rickert he believes Bianca is just drunk because she already drank so much but accept for him though.

"That part of the story is not true", Bianca said denying Rickert's cruel story.

"Sorry Bianca", Rickert apologizing to Bianca.

XXX

Few Minutes Later

Rickert leaves his hotel room to get started on his mission, he was unable to locate or make contact with Lorenz and the other spy so he had to go on his own. He stop at one room that was close after hearing Bianca speaking with Lotte before continuing.

 **"WAAAAAAH!"**

"What's wrong?! Are you alright?!" But when Rickert burst in to check on Bianca after he heard her scream he finds her having bath and she's naked, for the record Bianca only screamed is because the water that Lotte poured on her was too hot.

"Calm down there's no need to be embarrassed!" Rickert trying to calm Bianca down while slowly walking back to the door.

 **"WAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"** A naked and embarrass Bianca throws a bucket at Rickert who gets out and shuts the door before the bucket can hit him on the head.

"I'm sorry Bianca", Rickert apologies for intruding like that but it's not like he knew Bianca was having a bath.

"That was so careless of me again", Rickert commented the same thing again.

Outside Mitchell and Gideon laughed on how embarrassing that was for Bianca, okay they keep watch as Rickert head for the Weisse Hexe's castle. Weisse Hexe will be waiting to give the fright of his life.

 _"I'm in position Mitchell, Gideon."_

"Copy that Weisse", Mitchell turns off his radio and loads up his IMR Rifle.

"Time to get this party started mate."

XXX

Weisse Hexe Castle

"Now to get this done before I take my leave", Rickert enter not through the same passage like Izetta and the others did, instead he enters through a river or sewer system.

"Good thing I have blood sample of Izetta during her earlier captivity", then he use that blood sample to gain access to the secret chamber.

"Now for photographs", Rickert got started taking photographs of ley line map.

"Whoa!" Rickert dodges a strange red stone that flew from a hidden niche after reacting to Izetta's blood but still he picks it up and chooses to take it with him.

"I think it's time for me to take my leave", but Rickert bumps into something soft as he backs away from the shrine fountain of Weisse Hexe.

"What is this?" Rickert touches and squeezes whatever he bumped into without turning around to see, as he continues that he hears moaning.

"Is this someone's?" He turns head around in embarrassment to see it was a beautiful woman which is Weisse Hexe but he couldn't tell it's her because it's dark in there and his actually groping her breast.

XXX

Outside Weisse Hexe's Castle

 **"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"Wow 2nd LT Rickert is such a loud screamer mate", Gideon commented while eating his ham sandwich.

"Everyone heard that by the way", Ilona said as many Eylstadtians are seen stepping outside to see where that scream came from.

XXX

Back with Rickert

Rickert is running away in panic but he left his camera behind, he runs at the roof of the castle but he crashes into Bianca and both of them fell down on the floor. Rickert opens his eyes and finds himself again groping someone's breasts and this time it's Bianca but this one is by accident, Bianca's face is completely red and her Royal Guard are only blushing they wondering what's it's like to be groped there.

"Oh please calm down Bianca", Rickert is having a final ditch on trying to calm Bianca down.

 **"YOU PERVERT!"** The response he gets from her is a punch to the face pushing him back and bumps into Weisse's breast again.

"Why me?!" Rickert asked before he gets knocked out after Weisse hits him with a bell directly at the top of the head.

"What a pervert he is!" Bianca angrily said as she covers her breast with both her arms.

"No he isn't Bianca, he was panicking then he crashed into you and groped you by accident", Mitchell said but that doesn't make Bianca feel better.

"Maybe but he's still a pervert and he groped Weisse too!"

"I was behind him while he was backing away Bianca", Weisse said and handing Rickert's camera to Gideon.

"Down with this mate", Gideon threw the camera on the floor then crushed it to pieces with his boot.

"So what do we do with Rickert now Mitchell?"

"Let's keep him alive and put him for interrogation, when he comes around", Mitchell said what they will do with Rickert.

"Will report this Kingpin too", Ilona said they will need to give a report to Kingpin too.

"I wonder how's Fine and Izetta doing in Britannia", Mitchell said but he hasn't forgotten what Weisse warned him about Arnold Berkmann and Sophie being there.

XXX

Lord Redford's Castle

Fine is dress like man while Izetta is wearing women's dress and dancing together, but some people including Lord Redford can tell that it's really Fine posing as a man. Fine and Izetta step outside after that dance so Izetta can have a break for a while.

"Huh?" Izetta notice they are being watched by a strange girl who they don't know is Sophie and by her side is Arnold Berkmann.

Izetta approaches Sophie who out of nowhere grabs hers, bite her on the lips and drains a small portion of her blood before they slip away, both Izetta and Sophie passed out after this. Fine and Arnold Berkmann holds both of them before they hit the floor but Fine backs away with Izetta from Arnold and Sophie.

"Sorry I believe my dance partner is a little drunk", Arnold lies so they don't know.

XXX

Later On

"Archduchess I came to inform the both of you that due to Izetta's achievement at Sognefjord I will recommend to the president that troops will be sent to the European theater."

"That's good news Mr. Stanley I'm grateful", Fine says that she's grateful about that news.

"My pleasure, it's time that the allies take the fight to Neu-Berlin."

XXX

Office

"Mr. President I recommend to you that troops will be sent here, I also propose on the elimination of the witch of Eylstadt", Stanley secretly proposes to the President to invade Eylstadt after Germania is defeated because for obvious reasons he sees Izetta as a threat, then Stanley hears a clicking sound of a gun on his head.

"Backstabber!" The figure uncloaks itself revealing to be Mitchell who got here by portal and he has his AK-12 Rifle at Stanley's head.

Mitchell and everyone of the COD: Advance Warfare dimension are not very happy of what they just overheard from Stanley's mouth. Mitchell grabs and drags him into the portal that will back at the Assault Airship.

XXX

Assault Airship

Various US Marines are beating up Stanley with their Rifles, LMGs, Shotguns, Snipers, SMGs, their fists, foots and any other blunt object. Call it their way on punishing a backstabber not of there dimension. After they are done beating him up they forced him down on his knees so Mitchell and Gideon can talk with him.

"How dare you plan on evading Eylstadt and see Izetta as a threat?!" Mitchell angrily asked with an AK-12 Rifle aimed at Stanley's face.

"She's a witch and her powers can be a threat to all of us!" Stanley explains his reasons for this.

"Bulls#it mate, if you and your Atlanta want to be like this you would rather work for Germania!" Gideon shouts saying that Atlanta would rather work for Germania if they choose to be like this.

"Regardless mate everyone in Eylstadt including our friends Fine and Izetta will be told about this", Gideon says that Eylstadt will be told about this planned betrayal.

"Do you even know why Weisse Hexe was betrayed by the people she protected dozens of times by invaders?!" Ilona said and the battered Stanley looks like he wanted to know why.

"Everyone in Eylstadt including the King and Queen sees her as their hero and protector but the church will never see her that way. Because the era she lives in is where the churches make the rules because machines and technology are not created yet, the King knew about this so he sold her out to the Inquisition which led her on being burn at the stake but in these days where machines and technology are created the churches no longer make the rules, the governments make them now", Ilona retells the story of what happened in Eylstadt's past times.

"The King only did it to protect his kingdom from being branded heretics all through he probably had some guilt for what he had to do to protect his kingdom before passing away", Mitchell said as Weisse approaches Stanley which surprise him.

"Oh about that mate, Weisse manage to escape her demise by using what magic she hand left opening a portal to another dimension which is our dimension", Gideon explains the reason why Weisse is still alive.

"You xenophobic motherf#cker and traitor!" Weisse said before executing Stanley with a single shot to the head with a RW1 Pistol.

XXX

Later on another Assault Airship cloaked summons the dome energy shield to imprison the US Atlanta for this betrayal. Then Mitchell broadcast his message to warn Fine, Izetta, everyone in Eylstadt and all of their allies about this, they including Elvira Friedmann where shocked and horrified by this and questioned why would Atlanta do this. Mitchell's only answer is, it's must be because Stanley and Atlanta fears Izetta's powers, Gideon commented that they are being typical with their fears. Mitchell said that Atlanta will remain imprisoned in their dome energy shield until this war is over and Germania Empire defeated.

 **End**

 **I keep Rickert alive because I think I like the idea of making him and Bianca to be couple.**


	11. Return Home and Mince

**Return Home and Mince**

 **Rickert gets interrogated then he gets to spend some time with Bianca because he's been told to by the US Military of the COD: Advance Warfare as his mince for Bianca.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Mitchell's POV

"Alright now that Atlanta is imprisoned in our dome energy shield they will stay out of the war until Germania is defeated. We have orders from Kingpin, we have to return to our dimension for a while, I have no idea why but will find out once we get back home. Weisse Hexe was also told to tag along with us as well since she calls our dimension a new home for her, Fine said they can go on without us since they have Izetta with them. Oh we already filled LT Rickert Bisterfelt on where we came from and how Weisse Hexe is still alive.

End of POV

XXX

Elystadt Interrogation Room

"Okay let's go through this again LT, do you know Sophie?" Ilona interrogating Rickert and showing photographs of Sophie that the fly drone have taken.

"She is Sophie a clone of the not dead Weisse Hexe", Rickert answer while he's being smother by Weisse's breast from behind, they can notice Rickert's face is completely red.

"I'll be taking that", Weisse grabs the red stone Rickert's pocket.

"Just what is that red stone anyway Weisse?"

"This red stone is another one of my powers and it's from my staff, they were able to subdue me by swiping my staff and throwing it on the floor breaking the stone."

"But still you were able to escape with a little magic you had left", Ilona said and Weisse nodded her head.

"Hey we clone Sophie so we can counter Izetta but we never found out that Weisse Hexe is still alive."

"That's because our US Forces have been leaving no witnesses to our presences including Weisse's", Ilona tells him why nobody in the Germania side knows about the US Military and Weisse Hexe to begin with.

"Anything else you want to share with us Rickert?" Weisse asked if there is anything else he wants to share with them, Rickert is blushing red again when her face is too close to his.

"Sophie will be controlling drones to attack Britannia, she will use her magic to control them."

"Okay Britannia is also a target then?"

"What Sophie really wants is to have her revenge on Elystadt for their betrayal but you told me the real truth behind that so she doesn't even know, not even noticing that your alive Weisse."

"And if she and the world knew they will be more than just surprise", Weisse could be right about that since they can be more than just surprise to see her still alive.

XXX

"WHAT?! I've got to watch this pervert?!" Bianca yelled after Mitchell said that Rickert has to spend some time with her again.

"Come on Bianca call it Rickert's mince for accidentally bursting in while your bathing and groping you in the breast", Mitchell said but that still doesn't make Bianca feel any better.

"He won't do that again Bianca", Fine said assuring her that Rickert won't do that ever again.

"I won't do that Bianca ever again", Rickert said but Bianca doesn't trust him.

"And for the record Rickert maybe Germania but he has no place on their side anymore since Ilona got enough information from him now", Gideon means Rickert has no place in country anymore because he blurted out a lot of information so he no longer sides with them.

"Now if you will excuse us we need to return to our dimension for now", Gideon said as the portal opens and they along with many other vehicles and personal enters it, Even the Assault Airships entered the portals but the dome energy shield remains online.

"We can go on without them can we?" Muller said to Fine if they can go on without them for now.

"As long as we have Izetta will be fine until they get back", Fine assured them but who knows what Sophie is capable of.

XXX

"So how is it?" Rickert asked her how is the ice cream they are both having.

"Your asking me like if we are on a date since you said that you want to make a mince for groping me", Bianca said in sarcastic way.

"I'm telling you that was an accident even the part when you were bathing", Rickert said that what he did to her is all by accident.

"That still doesn't make me feel any better Rickert", Bianca said then Lotte approaches them with water.

"Well looks like the both of you are getting along just fine as a cute couple!" Bianca and Rickert became embarrassed on that comment from Lotte.

"Lotte me and him are not a couple", but Bianca just has no control over blushing that turn her face completely red.

Rickert on the other hand has both of his cheeks red, the only one he talked to the most is just Bianca so he probably will fall for her. What else is new is Rickert would rather be with Bianca over his duties and loyalties to his country of Germania.

"Rickert please tell Lotte that were not a couple and your just trying to make a mince for your accidents", Bianca tells him but Rickert can only say this to her.

"Sorry to say this but I'm really falling for you Bianca!" Bianca flushes even red in embarrassment on Rickert's answer and Lotte is smiling on that.

"I knew it, the both of you are a couple!" Lotte acts like she's ready to tease the both of them.

XXX

While that's happening outside the city an large army of Germanian forces led by Sophie are on their way to invade again. They got Panzer IV Tanks, SD KFZ 251 Half Tracked APCs, Mercedes-Benz L3000 Troop Transport Trucks, Hummel SPA and VW Type 82 Kubelwagon cars. In the sky they have Heinkel He 111 Bombers, FW-190 and BP 109 jets.

This is so not good!

 **End**

 **Coming up next were back to the COD: Advance Warfare dimension where Kingpin briefs Mitchell, Gideon, Ilona and everyone about Germania's weapon that will make everyone summit to them.**


	12. Secret Missile Discovery

**Secret Missile D** **iscovery**

 **Kingpin briefs Mitchell, Gideon, Ilona and the others about a secret weapon that Germania will use to make all of the other countries who opposes them to surrender and summit to them.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

COD: Advance Warfare Dimension/US Military Base Seattle/Briefing Room

"I wonder what this briefing is all about?" Mitchell asked as he and fellow Marines gather at the briefing room.

"Looks like were about to find out mate", Gideon answered after Kingpin enters the briefing room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if your looking for answers why I ask you all to return home well your about to get them", Kingpin started showing footage from their fly drones have taken.

"Hey is that what I think it is?" Ilona said upon recognizing the large Germanian missile.

"Indeed it is Ilona, this is Germania's secret missile that's nuclear, but it's powered up by Sophie's magic so it's going to be far more powerful than the ones we know from our dimension. Their target will Landsbruck of Eylstadt but this is not just about Sophie getting her revenge, the destruction of Landsbruck will be set as an example to get the allies and others who opposes them to surrender and summit to Germania", Kingpin explains to all the Marines present at the briefing about the nuclear missile and what happens next after the destruction Landsbruck is done.

"We are going to stop them from launching that nuclear missile aren't we Kingpin?" Weisse asked if they will stop them when it's time to return to Izetta: The Last Witch dimension.

"We will Weisse, that's what we promise to Fine and Izetta, anyway Marines do what you have to do before it's time for us to return to that dimension", with that the briefing is over.

"Mitchell I want to go back to the spot where ATLAS discovered me", Weisse says she wants to return to the spot where ATLAS discovered with Mitchell.

"What for Weisse?"

"Just come with me and no questions asked because we have to return back to my dimension very soon."

"Alright then Weisse", just like that Mitchell and Weisse leaves the briefing for the old excavation area where she was discovered.

"Good luck Mitchell", Ilona said because thinks something.

"You think that Weisse only wants a date with him?"

"Beats me Gideon if Weisse the White Witch and Mitchell the Marine will have something romantic."

"Let's just leave those 2 alone alright mates!" Gideon is implying to all the Marines to leave them alone which they all agreed to.

XXX

Abandon ATLAS Excavation

After gathering enough minerals and the discovery of Weisse Hexe this mining excavation was ordered shut down by Jonathan Irons and was left abandoned ever since. Long after the death of Jonathan Irons and the dissolution of ATLAS Corporation this mining excavation remained never opened again but probably use like a tourist resort, anyway Mitchell and Weisse got by Razorback VTOL.

"So why are we back here again Weisse?" Mitchell asked as Weisse had both her arms around his left shoulder.

"Your helmet has a recorder on it?"

"Yeah why?"

"I want the people of my dimension to see this and showing they have hope on defeating Germania and ending the war", Weisse said her only reason why she wants to have this recorded.

"Your going to sing a song aren't you Weisse?" Mitchell says that because that's probably's Weisse's attention on wanting to return here.

"Yes I do Mitchell now please have my song I will perform recorded so everyone in my dimension can hear and listen to it", Weisse said to Mitchell who activates the recording sequences.

XXX

US Military Base Seattle Timeskip

"About time you showed up mates", Gideon said soon after Mitchell and Weisse returned to the base.

"How come you say that Gideon? What's going on?" Weisse said to him while looking around seeing everyone packing up into the Assault Airship in a hurry we their gear, weapons and various ground vehicles and aircraft.

"While we were at the briefing a large army of Germanians attacked Elystadt in full force and the Elystadtian military never stood a chance not even Izetta because Sophie was with them and she easily overpowered her. That's the reason everyone is packing up in a hurry, we need get back and help Fine, Izetta and everyone else in Elystadt before we can take care of the nuclear missile mates."

"Copy that Gideon", Mitchell said then he enters the Assault Airships with everyone else.

"Oh Fine, Izetta and what remains of their military manage to flee and hide somewhere that look like bunkers", Gideon reminded that Fine, Izetta and some of their military manage to survive that onslaught.

"That's good news Gideon."

"Indeed it is Weisse but they won't hold on very long if we don't get to them in time."

XXX

All Assault Airships take off while on the ground US Military personal activates the portals that will send them back to the Izetta: The Last Witch dimension. Once they return they will have to cloak again not to be discovered by Germanian forces or by Sophie that now control some part of Elystadt. It's saving Fine, Izetta and the rest their new found friends first before dealing with the nuclear missile that will launch and destroy Landsbruck.

 **End**

 **The song that Weisse Hexe sings is a song from LeAnn Rimes and you'll know which one I pick in another chapter just not now.**


	13. Back to Action

**Back to Action**

 **The US Military of the COD: Advance Warfare dimension returns and deals with SS Troopers before they can kill Fine and the others, plus Arnold Berkmann defects after being told of his failed assassinations attempt ordered by Emperor Otto when his usefulness has ended.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Mitchell's POV

"Earlier before we returned it seems that Izetta was badly injured during her battle with Sophie but manage to survived that, unfortunately Izetta will not be seeing any action for now at least. Muller himself delivers another half of Weisse Hexe's magic stone to Izetta which he kept hidden after Weisse was believed to have died at the stake, but we have the other half after we took it from Rickert. None of that matters now, what we need to do is save our friends and warn them about that secret missile that the Germanians are going to unleash on Landsbruck."

"Another Intel that our fly drone discovered is, Arnold Berkmann is promoted to Lieutenant Colonel but unknown to him is Emperor Otto order his assassination and the SS are carrying it out. The reason why for this is because is usefulness has ended."

End of POV

XXX

Hidden Bunker

Those Germanians SS Troopers with Arnold manage to locate that secret bunker and gunned many Eylstadtian Troopers down while their guard was down or it's because they attacked by surprise and ambushed. The SS Troopers suffer no casualties on storming the bunker and now they have Fine and her friends completely cornered and outgunned.

"Archduchess surrender to the SS we have you completely cornered and outgunned, plus your witch friend Izetta is not here to help you since our witch Sophie already defeated her", the cruel SS Commander is forcing Fine to surrender.

"Very well I will order my people to surrender as long you don't kill them", Fine said but as if someone as cruel like the SS Commander is going to spare anyone else.

"I will decide who I will spare and who doesn't get spared", the cruel commander said grabbing Fine by her chin before she turn to Arnold Berkmann.

"I remember you", Fine said glaring at Arnold.

"Yes Archduchess I was there with Sophie", Arnold reminded that he was there with Sophie.

"Commander what's that noise?" A random SS Trooper said after an odd rotating sound coming from the dark hall way.

"Stay on alert on whoever is making that noise", the commander said aiming his Luger P08 at the dark hallway and SS Troopers aimed their Kar 98 Kurtz rifles and MP40 SMGs.

For Fine and the others have already heard that rotating sound before so they know who's making that sound. Then coming out that dark hallway rapid gunfire was shot at SS Troopers tearing many of them to pieces, the commander and remaining SS Troopers return fire at the dark hallway until they stop firing. Next the an XS1 Goliath/AST Mech steps out of the shadows with it's GAU-19/A Gatling Machine Gun aimed at them.

"What the hell is that big thing?" Random SS Trooper asked.

"XS1 Goliath", Fine answered the question.

XS1 Goliath? No matter kill it!" The commander ordered and SS Troopers firing everything they got at the XS1 Goliath/AST but their age old bullets have no affect on it.

 **SWARM Missiles Ready!**

The XS1 Goliath/AST fires it's SWARM missiles on the remaining SS Troopers killing all of them getting strucked by the missiles sending them flying. Arnold Berkmann was in cover so he survived that and the SS Commander was in cover too.

"Stay back XS1 Goliath I have a hostage!" The SS Commander shouted holding Fine hostage.

"You watch your back cruel SS Commander", the XS1 Goliath said to him.

At first the cruel SS Commander has no idea what's he talking about until someone cloaked grabs him from behind causing him let go of Fine and drop his Luger P08 Pistol, the cloaked figure kills the SS Commander by snapping his neck in front of everyone, the figure uncloaks himself revealing to be Mitchell.

"Mitchell your back!" Fine said grateful.

"Sorry about not being here so sooner Fine but Kingpin needed to show us what they discovered."

"It's okay Mitchell if Kingpin needed all of you to see what they discovered it must have been important", Fine says it's alright since it must have been important.

"Mitchell what should we do with Berkmann?" Bianca asked him what do with Berkmann.

"LT Colonel we learn that Otto have order your assassination because your usefulness has ended."

"Well that explains why they shunned me from being Sophie's handler", priors before this, after his promotion to LT Colonel, Emperor Otto then removes him from being Sophie's handler.

"Speaking of shunned Rickert why did you side with Eylstadt?" Berkmann asked after seeing him next to Bianca.

"After I got captured I blurt out information and now I don't have place in Germania anymore, plus I've fallen in love with Bianca here", Rickert speaks his reasons for defecting to Eylstadt.

"I see", Berkmann then went wide eye when Weisse Hexe steps out of the shadows.

"What?! Weisse Hexe?! But how?!"

"We can explain to you later Berkmann on how Weisse Hexe is alive", Gideon said that all will be answered later.

"I meantime everyone to the Assault Airship then I can give this other half of Weisse Hexe's magic stone to Izetta to make her stronger", Mitchell said that everyone should be at the Assault Airship.

"My time on saving the world is finished, it's time that Izetta takes on the role I had in the past", Weisse means it's time a new generation takes her place.

XXX

Assault Airship

"What Kingpin and command discovered in our dimension is Emperor Otto and his people develop a secret nuclear missile weapon that's powered up by Sophie's magic and she's controlling it. The target is Landsbruck but is not just about Sophie getting her revenge on Eylstadt for their betrayal, the destruction of Landsbruck will also be an example to force the world's nation to surrender."

"We are going to stop them from launching the missile aren't we Mitchell?" Izetta asked if they will stop that from ever happening.

"That's what we are going to do Izetta, Fine along with Muller, Bianca and Berkmann will travel to Westria where the Germanians are running a conference. Izetta you will stop Sophie from launching the missile with her magic while me and the rest our US forces deal with Germanian forces, plus no more cloaking it's time that this dimension knows of our presences", Mitchell tells everyone what they will do in this final attempt on stopping Germania once and for all.

"Now for Weisse Hexe being alive scenario, while she was being burned at the stake she was able to use what magic she had left and open a portal that led to our dimension. After she landed there she froze herself in time and she would later be discovered years later", Gideon enlightens Berkmann on how Weisse Hexe is alive.

"I see but we were still able to create Sophie because there was still a trace of her DNA despite that she actually escape into your dimension", Berkmann is now fully been enlighten.

 **End**


	14. Last Act

**Last Act**

 **Final battle and this all ends now, plus the US of the COD: Advance Warfare reveal themselves and so does Weisse Hexe.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Mitchell's POV

"Looks like this is one final attempt on destroying Landsbruck once and for all which Otto wants so he get all of the other countries to surrender, but not in our watch. Izetta will keep Sophie busy and stall her from launching that missile while Fine, Bianca, Muller and Berkmann will head for the conference and for the rest of us it's to battle Germania forces from the air to provide aid for our friends. The last thing we are going to do is reveal ourselves to this dimension and Weisse Hexe shall do the same even show her song that I recorded.

End of POV

XXX

Westria with Izetta and Sophie

"You can't do this Sophie it's just wrong!" Izetta battles Sophie while trying to reason with her at the same period.

"Why not Izetta?! The King sold me out to the Church and had me burn at the stake! I love that King, why would he do that to me?!" Sophie answered tearfully trying to shoot Izetta down.

"You have no clue why he did that do you? Only my friends from a different dimension knows the real truth behind that", Izetta said dodging each attack that Sophie throws at her.

"Oh and what truth is that really?!"

"You'll know soon because they planned on revealing it to our dimension", Izetta is implying that because the US Military are planning to reveal themselves and so is Weisse.

XXX

On the Ground

"You just had to turn on your country Berkmann", Basler said after recognizing Berkmann inside the car with Muller, Bianca and Fine while passing through a checkpoint.

"Ah Oh!" Fine said knowing they've been discovered.

They shoot at Germanian Troopers at the checkpoint, get out of the car and make break for it but Berkmann initiates a discreet getaway leaving only Muller and Bianca to cover Fine. Berkmann gets on the boat but gets cornered by Basler who openly shoots at him after a short conversation.

 _"Don't worry about Berkmann, whether he had any loyalty to anyone or his country it's better we never find out"_ , Kingpin said to Fine on the radio.

"Copy that Kingpin", Fine respond before continuing their way to the conference.

 _"Gideon here, me, Mitchell, Ilona, Jackson, Daniels and our squad of Marines will be heading at the launch area. Even if Izetta draws Sophie away from the missile those Germanian wankers will try to use another Sophie clone to get it to launch, were going to prevent them from doing that."_

"Good luck I'm counting on all of you to get it done", Fine said to them.

 _"Just one last reminder our entire squadron of F-52 and A-10 Thunderbolt jets are on their way here to provide us all with cover."_

"That's good news Mitchell, I just hope you have that song you record from Weisse ready."

 _"It is ready but first get to the conference before we show it to everyone of this dimension."_

"We will Mitchell over and out", and just like that communications with the Marines is severed.

"Bianca get Fine to the conference while a create a diversion", Muller was also going to sacrifice himself to make sure Bianca and Fine conference.

"Your sure you want to do this Muller?"

"As long as you reach the conference my death will not be in vain", Fine and Bianca continue their toward the conference while Muller provides a diversion.

Muller shoots at Germania Troopers to get them to pursue him instead of Fine and Bianca so they can get to conference. Muller continues on getting the Germanian Troopers to pursue him but in the end Muller lost his life after he mistakes a Germanian Trooper resembling Jonas who willingly shoots him dead, apparently this Jonas look alike got startled after Muller had a run in with him.

"Nice job soldier", Germanian Trooper congratulating the Jonas look alike.

XXX

Conference

Fine and Bianca enter the conference where the Germanians and many other world leaders of the allies and she forestalls the allies unconditional surrender to Germania. Well that should buy everyone else some time.

"People of Germania and the allies I am Archduchess Ortfine Fredericka Von Eylstadt."

XXX

"Come back here Izetta!" Sophie angrily pursues Izetta but this pursue draws her away from the missile to prevent the launch.

Unfortunately the frustrated Germanians attempts to launch that missile using another Sophie clone but out of nowhere Mitchell, Gideon, Ilona, Jackson, Daniels and their squad of Marines jump them and guns them down, beating them and using their MP40 SMGs, Kar 98 Kurtz rifles against them. Thus preventing the launch from happening.

"You know these old MP40 SMGs is not bad to use mates", Gideon said holding the MP40 he snagged from a Germanian Trooper.

"Tell me about Gideon", Ilona said standing on top of knocked out Germanian woman name Elisabeth.

"Okay let's reveal our presences to the people of this dimension and play Weisse's song as well", Mitchell activates the broadcast from his wrist computer from his EXO.

XXX

Conferences

"Wait what are those, I've never seen fighters jets like those before?" Random Germania official said after seeing a footage of the F-52 and A-10 Thunderbolt II squadrons. before it changing to Mitchell with his face covered by his mask, oh the whole word of this dimension is watching .

 _"People of this dimension my name is Jack Mitchell, United States of America Marine Corps, if your wondering what do I mean by America instead of saying Atlanta, well I'm from a different dimension and it's a futuristic world"_ , Mitchell shows images of the COD: Advance Warfare dimension.

 _"We are the ones who where aiding Eylstadt against Germanian forces and left no witnesses. Our reasons for this because we like to be extra caution when in another dimension we don't even know, we are brought here by someone you believe and thought was dead after being burned at the stake"_ , Mitchell moves his camera to the left revealing Weisse Hexe.

"WEISSE HEXE ALIVE?!" That's Otto from Neu-Berlin.

 _"How is Weisse Hexe alive? Well I'll tell you and Sophie you'll know the truth and reason why Elystadt betrayed you since your a clone of the Weisse Wexe that I now of. Weisse Hexe was always scene as the hero and protector of Elystadt by the King, Queen and it's people, unfortunately the Church who were calling the shots in that era will never see her that way. The King knew his people and kingdom will be endanger of being branded heretics once the church learns of Weisse's presences in Elystadt."_

 _"So to protect his kingdom the King sold her out to the inquisition and had her burn at the stake but he lives with that regret and guilt for this before he died of an illness. But Weisse was able to escape her demise with a little magic she had left to open a portal and escape from there, she then landed in our dimension and froze herself into a crystal shape object for her to sleep for decades. She would later be discover by now dissolved company called ATLAS Corporation before me and my Marines found her sleeping in a cryotube."_

 _"If your wondering why we know the church is behind the reason Elystadt betrayed Weisse Hexe, because it was the same in our dimension, the churches are calling the shots before they step down when machines and technology came mates"_ , Gideon said moving the camera to him for his say on this.

"So the church is reason why the Elystadt betrayed me", Sophie said in tears finally heard the truth from Mitchell.

 _"There's something else that Weisse wants to share with everyone of this dimension, it's a song sang by her in my dimension well here it is"_ , Mitchell changes the channel to what he recorded from the abandon excavation in Seattle, Weisse is standing there as music plays.

XXX

(Notes: This song that Weisse Hexe is going to sing is called _**Soon**_ by _**Leann Rimes**_ )

Soon baby

I will cry my last tear

Soon yeah

I will be over you

Soon darlin'

All these tears won't be here

Soon yeah

You know that I will be over you soon

XXX

One night baby you won't be in my dreams

One night yeah

I'll finally make it through one night darlin'

I won't call out your name

I won't be in this place

I will be over you soon

XXX

Soon as the mountains turn into rivers

Soon as the sea turns into sand

Soon as the sun comes up at midnight

That's how soon

XXX

All the hurt will end

But till then I'll just pretend

It will be over, over

I keep telling myself I'll forget you

Someday soon, soon

XXX

Soon as the mountains turn into rivers

Soon as the sea turns into sand

Soon as the sun comes up at midnight

That's how soon

All the hurt will end but till then I'll just pretend

It will be over, over

I keep telling myself I'll forget you

Someday

XXX

Soon baby I will cry my last tears(i'll cry my last tears)

Soon, soon

You know that I will be over you(i'll be over you)

Soon darlin' I won't call out your name

I won't be in this place

I will be over you, soon

(I will be over you) I'll be over you soon baby

(I will be over you) I'll be over you soon soon

Oh I'll be over you soon

XXX

Everyone in Elystadt and others who supported allies clapped their hands on the song that Weisse shared. Next Weisse heads into the sky riding on a Stinger-M7 Rocket Launcher to rendezvous with Izetta and Sophie.

"Sophie can you redeem yourself and forgive Elystadt for they did to both of us? I forgive Elystadt and the king for what they had to do?" Weisse asked if Sophie can ever forgive Elystadt and the king, even if she can redeem herself.

"Yes Weisse I forgive them", a tearful Sophie said as she continues crying and Weisse embraces her to comfort her, Izetta did the same thing before unexpectedly the missile launches.

 _"Otto had remotely launched it from Neu-Berlin when he notice Sophie is no longer going to exact her revenge anymore"_ , Kingpin reported to them before another call comes from Otto himself.

 _"You think you allies, Elystadians, witches and Americans have won? Even if my witch fails to launch it I can do it myself with a single push of a button"_ , Otto told them before cutting off communications.

"There is one way we can stop it from destroying Landsbruck but it will end our lives as witches and the end all magic around the world", Izetta said what they can do to stop it even warning that it will cost them their magic and life as witches.

"There's no choice Izetta, all 3 of us will have to do this right now", Weisse said that there's no choice at all and they have to do this.

"We will gather all of the magic around the world and drain all of it to stop the missile", Sophie said what they will do with the magic they will gather.

"Let's finish this together", Izetta, Weisse and Sophie fly higher as the squadron of F-52 and A-10 Thunderbolt II fighters fly pass below them, they will take out any Germanian fighters and anti-aircraft guns that will try to stop them.

In the sky Izetta, Weisse and Sophie gather all of the magic around the world creating a bright light but in the process drains all of it away but where able to stop the missile from reaching Landsbruck after it self-destructs upon contact with the light and thus foiling Otto's dreams of world conquest. Izetta, Weisse and Sophie passes out when their life as witches as ended just to save Landsbruck but thankfully a Razorback VTOL and XH-9 Warbird where able to retrieve before they hit the ground.

XXX

Neu-Berlin

"Well they won the battle but this war isn't over yet, we will continue fighting with steal and iron", Otto tells his subordinate as he crushes his glass of wine out on anger.

XXX

Fine's POV

"After this battle was won the Americans deactivates their dome energy shield freeing Atlanta after they apologies for seeing Izetta as a threat and thus the allies under their leadership invades Europe and Neu-Berlin, there Otto committed suicide in his bunker when he realize they lost the war, while Captain Basler perished in Germania's last stand against the allies and thus World War 2 comes to an end. Arnold Berkmann he survived somehow but lost one eye and resides in Atlanta, Mitchell and his Americans return home to their dimension with Weisse and Sophie. Sophie said that she's better off in their dimension instead of ours, for me I will continue my work toward peace."

End of POV

XXX

A Year Later

Fine visits Izetta at her new cottage at the same spot where they first met as children, well Bianca and her new husband Rickert helps out around the cottage since Izetta is on a wheelchair. Apparently after the war ended Rickert and Bianca started dating and eventually got married, Bianca is pregnant right now but she can handle it until she's ready to give birth.

"Fine your here!" Izetta hugs Fine.

"I always regularly come by to visit you Izetta."

 **The End**

 **That's the end of COD: Advance Warfare Izetta the Last Witch. I spared Sophie because I think I feel sorry for her about her hatred toward Eylstadt even if she's just a clone or Weisse Hexe.**

 **Epilogue**

COD:Advance Warfare Dimension

"Well I kinda of like those old days", Gideon talking to himself checking some photographs of Mitchell and Weisse at their wedding and the next photo he looks at is with their son.

"Maybe a lot of us believed that Mitchell and Weisse would become so romantic one day", Ilona said drinking her tea which Sophie brought to them, Sophie dressed up as maid working in a cafe.

"They even name their on son Will in the honor of Mitchell's best friend Will Irons", Gideon mentions the name of their son.

"You do know that Mitchell was deeply affected by the lost of his best friend", Ilona said and Gideon nodded his head, after all he was in South Korea.

"But that's all in the past now and so as the adventures we had", Gideon said putting down all of the photos on the table, there is one with them and their Eylstadt friends in a group shot photo.


End file.
